Fall
by Angeliohtml
Summary: [NCT Fanfiction] Jaemin terjatuh di panggung. Hal itu sontak membuat seorang Mark Lee khawatir sekaligus modus kepada kekasih manisnya tersebut. [Lee MInhyung/Mark Lee x Na Jaemin. (MarkMin DRABBLE)] Enjoy!


Pairing : Lee Minhyung (Mark) x Na Jaemin (MarkMin)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluffy (?)

Lenght : Oneshoot

.

Enjoy!

.

Suara teriakan para penggemar menggema ke seluruh ruangan dan stage, saat boyband bernama NCT Dream sedang melakukan perform. Seperti biasa, lagu yang mereka bawakan adalah berjudul 'Chewing Gum'. Awalnya sih penampilan mereka terlihat baik-baik saja, namun-

 _Josimseure nege nege deo dagaga bunwigil jab-_

BRUK!

"Akh!"

"Astaga Jaemin-ah!"

"Jaemin oppa!"

"Jaemin oppa terjatuh bagaimana ini!?"

Pekikkan khawatir dari seluruh penggemar terdengar, seluruh member NCT Dream juga terkejut ketika melihat Jaemin terjatuh dari _hoverboard_ saat melakukan aksi solonya.

Namun, mau bagaimanapun juga mereka haruslah tetap profesional, jadi mereka semua melanjutkan perform mereka. Hm, tunggu dulu- sepertinya ada yang paling khawatir diantara mereka semua. Yup! Benar! Mark yang paling terlihat khawatir melihat ekhem-kekasihnya-ekhem yang terjatuh. Jaemin pun terlihat susah payah dan menahan sakit saat menari.

.

.

Akhirnya perform mereka pun beres, dengan sigap Mark langsung membopong Jaemin untuk turun dari stage.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan Jaemin-ah?" Tanya Mark khawatir

"Uhm, lumayan sakit hyung. Sepertinya kakiku keseleo" jawab Jaemin

"Jaemin hyung kalau tidak kuat nanti malam tidak usah latihan saja ya~?" Seru Jisung

"Jangan jangan, aku hanya keseleo kok, tidak usah khawatir Jisungie" ucap Jaemin tersenyum

"Bagaimana bisa tidak bisa khawatir bodoh." Jawab Mark sambil menoyor kepala Jaemin, yang hanya dibalas oleh gerutuan oleh sang empunya.

Mark yang melihat para member terkulai lemas di sofa back stage akibat kecapekan merasa kasihan, lalu ia pun mengambil inisiatif.

"Kalian, pulanglah duluan ke dorm, biar aku yang mengurus Jaemin" _-sekalian modus juga_ , batin Mark.

"Eh? Tak apa hyung?" Tanya Renjun, yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Mark

"Kalau ada apa-apa jangan lupa hubungi kami" seru Jeno, yang lagi lagi hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Mark.

"Sepertinya Mark hyung mau modus ya sama Jaemin hyung" gumam Jisung polos

"Heh, sudah sudah ayo pulang" respon Chenle sambil merangkul Jisung keluar, _'untung saja Mark hyung tidak dengar, dasar bocah polos_.' Batin Chenle, tidak sadar sendirinya juga masih bocah. -_-

.

.

"Um hyung? Apa aku merepotkanmu?" Tanya Jaemin kepada Mark yang sedang memijit pergelangan kakinya pelan

"Kamu ini bicara apa sih?" Tanya Mark sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda

"Aku terjatuh, karena keteledoranku dan hyung bela-belain merawat aku disini. Aku kan jadi merasa gaenak sama hyung" ucap Jaemin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mark pun hanya terkekeh, ia segera menangkup pipi kekasihnya itu

"Hei dengar ya, Jaeminnie-"

"Aku gak suka dipanggil seperti itu!" Potong Jaemin

"Haha, iya iya. Dengar ya, Jaemin-ah kamu itu sama sekali gak ngerepotin hyung, lagipula hyung senang-senang saja kok mengurus kamu, jarang-jarang kan kita ada waktu berdua gini?" Jawab Mark sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya jahil.

Jaemin hanya merona tidak jelas akibat perkataan kekasihnya _'huh dasar modus'_ batinnya. Ya, walaupun modus tapi Jaemin sih tetap senang-senang saja. Dasar sama saja.

"Nah sudah rada baikan? Ayo kita jalan-jalan sekalian beli eskrim, mau tidak?" Tawar Mark

Jaemin yang mendengar kata eskrim langsung berbinar bak anak kucing yang diberi susu, ia pun mengangguk dengan semangat.

Mark pun turun dari sofa, lalu memunggungi Jaemin.

"Loh hyung? Kenapa memunggungiku?" Tanya Jaemin terheran-heran

"Cepat naik, sayang"

Lagi-lagi Jaemin merona mendengar panggilan dari kekasihnya. Dengan malu-malu ia melingkarkan lengan kurusnya ke leher Mark, dan Mark pun menyelipkan tangannya dibawah lutut Jaemin.

.

.

"Kamu semakin ringan ya" ucap Mark sambil mulai berjalan keluar menuju salah satu minimarket.

"Padahal aku sudah banyak makan loh hyung" seru Jaemin

"Mungkin kamu cacingan oops."

Jaemin dengan brutal memukul bahu Mark dengan keras.

"Aku gak segitunya hyung! Ish menyebalkan!" Pekik Jaemin, Mark pun hanya tertawa geli mendengar omelan Jaemin

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal, tak jarang juga mereka tertawa bersama karena obrolan mereka. Mark mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki minimarket, dan langsung berjalan menuju box eskrim.

"Nah, pilih sesukamu" titah Mark kepada Jaemin

"Eh? Hyung tidak beli eskrim?" Tanya Jaemin, Mark hanya menggeleng

"Untuk apa beli eskrim? Jika kamu saja sudah lebih manis dari eskrim" goda Mark.

Untung ke-3 kalinya Jaemin merona akibat ucapan Mark yang terlalu cheesy namun membuat jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

Setelah mengambil eskrim rasa strawberry, dan membayarnya mereka langsung bergegas menuju dorm. Untung saja lokasi minimarket dan dorm mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

.

Jaemin sibuk memakan eskrim, dan Mark hanya sibuk menatap jalanan.

"Hyung mau gak?" Tawar Jaemin sambil menyodorkan eskrimnya ke hadapan Mark. Mark lagi lagi hanya menggeleng pelan

"Ish hyung kan capek daritadi menggendong aku terus, sedikit saja? Ayolaah" ucap Jaemin memaksa

"Kamu tau kan kalau hyung gasuka makanan manis hm?"

"Coba sedikit saja hyung?"

"Tidak"

"Ayolaah"

"Tidak Jaemin-ah"

Seketika ada ide jahil terlintas di pikiran Jaemin, ia pun segera mencolek eskrimnya dan menempelkannya dipipi Mark. Mark merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menempel dipipinya-

"Yak! Jaemin-ah!" Pekiknya

"Ahahahahahaha rasakaaaann" seru Jaemin heboh sambil terkikik geli melihat kekasihnya yang kesal

"Nanti pipiku jadi lengket Jaemin!" Protes Mark

"Yasudah nanti aku bersihkan kok hyung" jawab Jaemin masih terkikik

"Cepat bersi-"

Ucapan Mark terpotong karena secara tiba-tiba Jaemin mencium pipinya, dan sedikit melumat, untuk membersihkan noda eskrim di pipinya.

"Hehe, sudaaah~!" Ucap Jaemin riang

Mark yang masih shock hanya terdiam, membuat Jaemin melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya agar ia tersadar

"K-kamu menciumku Jaemin?" Tanya Mark

Jaemin hanya menggumamkan kata tak jelas sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu tegap Mark.

"Lucunya haha" ucap Mark gemas, membuat Jaemin melakukan hal yang sama -mencolek eskrim ke pipinya lalu menciumnya- Mark hanya terkekeh melihat perlakuan kekasihnya yang sangat manis.

Tidak apa-apa jika pipiku lengket, asal Jaemin terus menciumku. I love you, cutie boy. -Mark.

-END-

.

Review juseyo? Danke!

-Jio


End file.
